Pokemon Breeding is fun
by Shmackeldackeldorfess
Summary: taken over from 002343 CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 5. Fina is a young Pokemon breeder who is anything but new to breeding, but now she comes across something she hasn't experienced before thats all too new... Lemons... WITH A PLOT! DUN DUN DUNNN!


**Sorry for the long wait, I've been putting this off forever! Writer's block sucks arse. Please enjoy!**

John suddenly jerked back.

"No, wait, I was just kidding!" he lied. Fina rolled her eyes and stood.

"Oh shut up, you were not." Fina accused. John's blush increased and he stepped back. Fina stared at him before finally having a thought. A grin spread across her lips. "You just don't want me to see it because you have a Weedle's dick." John's face turned red, but rather from anger than embarrassment.

"Shut your face, whore!" John snapped. Fina fell silent at the sudden outburst. John covered his mouth and mumbled a sorry. Realising his Kryptonite, she smiled.

"So, then you do."

"I don't!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now shut up!"

"Pfft, probably **smaller** than a Weedle's dick!"

"Shut up Fina, it is not!"

"Prove it!" Fina challenged. Her plan worked like a charm as John pulled down his trousers with a sudden movement. It seems the sight before him had affected him, as he was well on his way to a full boner. And it was an impressive sight. Not as big as Girafarig, but it would have to do. "Well, alright, let's see what you can do with it." Fina dared. John frowned.

"Fina, we..."

"I won't tell, you sure as hell won't tell, what's the problem?"

"Well, what if you get pregnant? Then what? We'll both be fucked." What John said had a point, Fina could see that, but this was like a disease, an addiction. Ever since the night with Ninetails, Fina just couldn't shake it. Plus, she had grown up with John, she knew him inside and out, through and through. She had grown very close to him. Like a brother, maybe even more than that. She knew all his secrets, his hopes and dreams, as he did hers. She just wished that they weren't limited by being family.

"Well then, we won't do it that way, we could do it some other way."

"What about diseases? What if you caught one from your Pokemon? Then what?" Fina fell silent.

"I'm sorry Fina, I-"

"It's okay, really…" she suddenly interrupted. More silence.

"I won't tell anyone, ever." Said John, finally realising his pants still round his ankles. Fina still said nothing.

"Look Fina, I, we could never-"

"It's late, and Grandpa is probably getting worried. I'm gonna' head back." She said, throwing on her jacket and slipping on her boots before walking off without say a last word to John, who stood on the spot, dumbfounded.

* * *

John gently opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling of the lounge. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes, eventually standing up and, slouching all the way, stumbled the way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the OJ sat in the door, and a glass sitting on the counter. He glanced at the time as he poured himself a glass and realised that he was the only one up, it being only half six. He turned toward the door to go back to sleep, but as hi did, spotted Fina, sporting a exercise jacket and her hair back in a ponytail. She smiled at her cousin with a polite "Morning!" and grabbed a set of keys on the coffee table in the breakfast room.

"What are you doing up so early?" John questioned, setting the empty glass by the sink. Fina replied by holding up her travelling bad and wiggled a Pokeball that she stuffed into the bag.

"Training."

"What _kind_ of training? Actual training or… your kind?"

"Actual training. Ponyta has trouble evolving a lot, though I'm not sure what it is, I think it might be stress." Fina said .John nodded, studying the relative's appearance.

" You look nice." He said after an awkward silence. Fina giggled.

"So do your… Boxers…" she said. John flustered as he realised he was only in his underwear. "Blue stripes? Very slimming." She said with a smile. They fell silent again.

"Well, I guess I'll be off then." She said and began to turn.

" Wait, Fina," she turned to listen. "I'm, sorry about, last night but-"

"It's okay, you were right. If we did, we'd be screwed. I was just, thinking for myself. But you, oh ho, you were thinking for the whole, goddamn family, weren't you!" her voice beginning sincere but turning bitter as she spoke.

" Now Fina, I was not I was thinking about us, about you, I don't want to ruin our friendship with something I'd know you'd regret later in life! I was just-"

"Oh you fucking hypocrite John! Remember when we were younger, you used to chase off all those guys that flirted with me. I didn't have a boyfriend for years cause you clung to my shoulder like a Shellder to a Slowpoke's tail! And it was because you were jealous and too stubborn to say you liked me because you were afraid. Well guess what! After years as having you as my bouncer who scared off all the wrong people, and you were too much of a fucking pussy to say you cared, maybe I developed feelings for you! Maybe I like you a little more than cousins should. You would have never said that yesterday if you didn't care like I did!"

"Fina stop it!"

"NO! You cared so much you wouldn't let me have anyone else, well you tell me something; where were you five years ago? When I was twelve and had no one to be with when walking home through that alleyway, where were you then to be my guardian, my motherfucking protector? Huh?"

"Now that wasn't my fault."

"Sometimes I really fucking hate you! You know, I thought you loved me so much, throughout that entire worst half hour of my life, I kept thinking of you! Hoping it would at least make it easier for me! I even at one point imagined that it was you, and that he wasn't that rough, but gentle and tender! And what do I get? Some disgusting paedophile took away my innocence and-" Fina was cut off, by arms pulling her into a tight embrace. John made an inescapable band of steel as he hugged her. And after an immense struggle, Fina hugged back.

" You're the one I think of when everything goes bad…" she said meekly, desperately holding tears.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. And Fina let it out, balling her eyes out into his chest.

* * *

"Are you ever going to evolve?" Fina mumbled at the Horse Pokemon that stood at her feet, awaiting orders from its master. She had been training with the Pokemon after her 'conversation' with John. Ponyta had so far levelled up twice.

Fina pulled her breeder-dex from her back pocket and pointed it at Ponyta. It read; Ponyta, type: Fire, lvl: 52.

"You're at level 52, that's seven levels higher than it needs to be, so you should've evolved already! Is someone pressing the B button?" she groaned. Fina tore off her jacket and threw it to the side."

"Man, what are we going to do with you? What would make you evolve?" she asked. Ponyta turned to the side, and Fina could see clearly as to what he needed.

"Oh, well, that can be sorted!"

* * *

Fina stripped down. Taking her top off first and throwing it to the side. She kicked off her jeans with a pop as the button gave way. She unhooked her bra and slid off her panties, leaving only her boots, stockings and fingerless gloves to wear. She watched Ponyta for a while, thinking the best way to do this, and finally settled on the way she seduced Granbull.

"Okay then Ponyta, lets get to it." She moved towards the stud and knelt down to the stallion's erection. Licking it up and down, coating it in a thin layer of saliva. She caressed it and massaged it, licking every now and then. She started to suck on parts she could, sometimes going as far as to gently nibble it. Continuing to lick and suck and suck and lick the powerful beastie's Wang. She poked her tongue into the small dimple at the tip of his pleasure stick, then dragged her tongue down the side again, now dry again from the short time of neglect. She moved her head back to the tip and began to move her mouth further down, filling her mouth with as much of the creature as she could. She moved over every bump she came across, gently to roughly sucking on his meat like a baby to a pacifier. Her hands moved up and down the shaft, squeezing the thick flesh every now and again to stimulate him. She picked up speed, both with her hands and her tongue, moving faster and harder, keeping on at it as if her life depended on it. As she massaged, one hand slid down the shaft, to her face, wiping off drool from her lips that had escaped her tasty cock, as she began to feel the burning sensation between her legs and in her chest. It moved further down again, reaching her breast and locating the nipple, pinching and pulling and twisting, hoping to scratch the itch located there. But as she did so, the itch between her legs grew. Her gloved hand swiftly moved lower to her cunt and slid her fingers in, then out and in again.

She kept sucking, feeling herself pushing deeper, feeling the creature threatening to push down her throat, and explode in her stomach. Meanwhile, her hand was still busy, rubbing her clit and spreading her lips. Eventually, it was all too much and she came, whimpering a mumble with Ponyta's cock still down her neck. She paused for a second, but determined to make the Stallion cum, started up again, continuing with the same tactics as before.

She plunged her fingers deep into her pussy once again, masturbating till once again she creamed, but kept going. She creamed again, and again, to the point that it was almost painful. She withdrew her fingers and released the Horse's dick, then licked clean her soaking fingers before plunging them back in and swallowing the cock once more. She moaned and groaned mumbles and muffles.

After what seemed like a painfully pleasurable eternity of choking on stud dick and creaming time and time again, Fina felt the Horse began to swell in her mouth. Not going to let him off so easy, she kept going, sucking harder and harder and harder until he gave a loud whiney and shot a thick blast of steamy Ponyta cum deep in her throat, so much that she couldn't swallow that it pushed it's way out her mouth, dribbling over her breasts and nipples. She came again, hard and long, as she gurgled a scream of unbearable agonizing pleasure, forcing herself to swallow all the thick liquid in her mouth. She tore back her head and felt a current of more Stud cream blast her face and chest, splashing into her mouth once again. She swallowed again, clearing her mouth of the salty liquid, then sat in a messy heap, calming down as much as she could. When she looked up, she couldn't believe it; Ponyta was still a Ponyta and he was still rock hard. Frustrated and drenched, Fina guessed there was only one other way to get him to evolve; let him fuck her… hard… Really, really hard.

Grabbing a rag in her bag and wiping her face over with the cloth, she gently kissed her beloved Pokemon's cock and turned around, positioning herself on the tree stump in front of her, propping herself up onto it and leaning forward.

"Alright, just be really good and don't get too carried away, okay?" her only reply was to have Ponyta's hooves rest on her shoulder and his head lower down to hers.

"Alright, now…" Fina said, and was rewarded with a prodding from Ponyta's dick at her entrance, clumsily aligning the two incompatible tools together, before finally thrusting in recklessly. Fina screamed in pain and pleasure, feeling his boiling cock in her, pushing Fina's flesh into the shape of his own dick. Fina looked down, witnessing a bulge in her stomach that was Ponyta's cock for sure. She felt a thrust, then another, and another, and soon, Ponyta was off like a rocket, pounding his master like none other.

Fina was usually against calling out during sessions with her Pokemon, but this was too much.

"Ah, Fuck!" she hissed, feeling the pounding getting harder and faster with every thrust, and as she watched, the bulge in her stomach get bigger and bigger.

"Harder… Faster… Deeper… More, more, MORE!" she roared feeling the pain never subside, but the pleasure continuously increase tenfold. Saliva drooled out her mouth, unable to swallow or shut her mouth due to the otherworldly pleasure she was feeling.

"I can't take much more…" she grumbled, digging her nails into the rotting wood of the stump, as she felt his dick burrow further into her flesh.

"T-that's it!" she shrieked. Ponyta could feel her muscles clench around him, attempting to prevent movement for a long time, but he kept going, working like a piston, till finally Fina came, screaming out till her breath ran out. She began to huff, and realised that Ponyta had for some reason stopped. Fina felt something begin to occur. She felt the heat from Ponyta begin to increase, and felt him become heavier. A glow emitted from above her and she knew what was happening; Ponyta was evolving.

She looked back down and watched as the bulge in her stomach expand, and when she heard a loud whiney from the newly evolved, felt him set off again.

Fina screamed. The pain almost unbearable, if not for the pleasure mixed with it. She closed her eyes and screamed, Rapidash drilling into her at at least 25 mph.

"Rapidash! Stop! I can't take anymore!" Fina creamed, but this only drove Rapidash on.

Another 15 minutes of hardcore Horse on Girl action, Fina felt he swell again. He never slowed, but sped up instead, leaking pre-cum to signify he was ready.

"Here… We…" Fina mumbled. Rapidash bellowed and shot his thick spunk into his master, never stopping, but continuing the pounding. Another shot, and another.

"…GOOOOOOO!" she shrieked and creamed again, squishing his cock with her cunt muscles. Cum oozed out the sides as more was pumped in. Then finally, it stopped. Rapidash stopped. Fina stopped. Then, she fell limp, resting on the stump. Rapidash pulled out of her, and once he did, the splooge he had just deposited gushed out and down he legs. The two were silent for a long time, then when Fina finally had enough strength, she smiled and looked at her newly evolved Pokemon.

"Rapidash…" she began, "evolving you was totally worth it…"

But as she praised her newly evolved toy, she failed to notice a pair of wide green eyes that had seen the whole thing...


End file.
